7_sinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammon
"Ye~s, this medicine will make you healthy~. I'll leave you a bottle at one million yen." Mammon is the Demon King of Greed, known for great attainment of wealth. Appearance Mammon has waist-length blonde hair with two huge curled horns pointing downwards, from the back and top and center of her head. She has a pair of red and black wings sprouting from the small of her back, which acts like a half-skirt, along with her actual half-skirt which looks like her wings, to cover her butt, and she can retract her wings to hide them. She wears an ornate black sleeveless top with a neckguard and a large breast window, and a black thong panty with a heart logo. On her arms, she wears ornate fingerless opera gloves, and on her legs, she wears ornate thigh-high flat-heeled boots. Like other demons, she also has a heart/spade-tipped tail, which she can also retract to hide it, but she almost never shows it for some reason. Her own followers say that she has the most perfect body proportions among her fellow demons, especially in her large breasts. Personality The Demon King Lady Mammon is a single mother and widow with a very soft demeanor and a kind expression as well, who is shouldering the huge debt left by her late husband. Because she has to feed more than 500,000 children, she mixes dangerous medicines and sells them off at a high price. For trading partners, she doesn’t discriminate between demons, humans or angels, as she ruins them all anyways. However, because she has a rare kind of unlucky attribute, rumors have it that her life’s not that easy. Because Mammon is a mother herself, she has maternal tendencies to her fellow Demon Kings, especially the youngest such as Belphegor, Beelzebub, Astaroth, and Leviathan. Additionally she and Belial and Astaroth are the only Demon King's to have unique accents. Abilities From her manipulation of medicines, it seems she has knowledge in Alchemy. Her breast milk that she mixes in most of her medicines, have hypnotic and illusionary properties. When drunk, the mind quickly falls prey to a distorted field of vision that is usually related to one's desire. Mammon also possesses knowledge on acids and acidic chemicals, which are made using Chemistry. This proves, along with her usage of Alchemy, that she has acquired a scientific mind, as her attacks involve throwing hidden chemicals from her cleavage. Trivia * Mammon's name and character appear to be a reference to Mammon , one of the seven Princes of Hell. In the English dub, she speaks in a Ukrainian/Russian accent. The reason for this feature is unknown, but one could theorize, that it relates to the often expensive tastes of Eastern European culture, especially Russia. * Mammon, along with Astaroth and Belphegor and Beelzebub, are comparatively the kinder Demon Kings among them. In Mammon's case, her reasonableness and understanding nature was the main draw-in for her customers. * When compared to the other Demon Kings, Mammon is most likely second oldest. Older than Lucifer by only a few years, but younger than Belial. * She has the largest bust size out of every character in the series. Gallery Mammon Exercise.jpg Mammon_Monk.jpg Mammon_Western_Swimwear.jpg Mammon_Gold.jpg Mammon_Nurse.jpg Mammon pose.jpg Belphegor and Mammon.jpg|Mammon and Belphegor in their bras. es:Mammon Category:Characters Category:7 Sins